


One Hale of a Sandwich

by Arver7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Hale Sandwich, M/M, Threesome, did they or didn't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arver7/pseuds/Arver7
Summary: StickyKeys asked for a Hale sammich with some bottom Peter. I hope I made her prompt justice! <3





	One Hale of a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StickyKeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyKeys/gifts).



“Shit!” Derek shouts as he jumps out of the shower, leaving water pooling on the tiled floor. He knows Stiles will probably yell at him for leaving a slippery hazard in their bathroom, but he’s late.

Derek grabs the nearest towel, drying himself off haphazardly before wrapping it around his waist and walking into the hall.

“You’re looking frustrated.”

Derek startles, hands turning to claws in front of him, towel dropping and leaving him exposed to the smirking little shit he calls his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, well . . .” Derek growls as Stiles makes his way towards him, walk smooth and sexy. 

“Getting ready for tonight?” Stiles smirks at him, trailing a hand down his torso. Derek shivers at the contact, lost for words. “I can help you,” Stiles whispers in his ear. 

“You said it was a s-surprise?” Derek stutters, feeling his body flush.

“Come on.” Stiles pulls Derek into the bedroom. He leaves the door open while he tugs his own shirt over his head to expose his creamy skin. Derek’s eyes are drawn to the Stiles nipples, hardening the longer Derek stares.

Stiles trails his hands down his stomach and cups himself over his jeans, stroking his thickening cock. Derek can hear the quiet moan he lets out, and it makes his dick harden. Unconsciously, he fondles his own cock, stroking it lazily. 

“Maybe we can help each other,” Derek says. 

Stiles’s smile turns mischievous, and he drops his hands to his sides. “Get comfortable, Hale. I’ll be right back.” He pushes Derek towards the bed on his way out, and Derek sits in the middle of the bed slightly aroused and confused. 

He lays back, making himself comfortable for Stiles whenever he comes back.

“I bumped into a certain dark, tall, and skeevy,” Stiles says matter-of-factly as he re-enters the room.

At the mention of Peter, Derek sits up and scowls. He watches his uncle follow Stiles into their bedroom, consciously covering his hardening dick. 

“What’s happening?” 

“Well . . .” Stiles trails off as saunters towards Derek, leaning over him and planting kisses along his chest. He winks at Derek as he trails kisses up his neck to his ears. “I know we talked about trying something new.” He pauses to nibble on Derek’s earlobe, causing the Alpha to groan softly.

“I was thinking maybe Uncle Skeeze could… watch.” Derek is momentarily distracted by a hard suck on his neck. 

“W-what?”

Derek glares at Peter when he hears his uncle chuckle. 

“You heard him, Derek.” Peter grins.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at me, Derek. And I want him to see what he can’t have.” Stiles continues showering Derek’s skin with kisses and gentle nibbles. Stiles stops quickly to wiggle out of his jeans. “And you promised you’d try something new.”

Peter moves closer to the bed. 

“What is he _doing_ here?” Derek demands more forcefully. 

Stiles smiles at him, leaning back to show how ready he is. He strokes his dick, and Derek watches a bead of precum leak from his slit. 

“You _want_ this,” Derek says incredulously

Peter chuckles behind Stiles. 

Derek growls at his uncle to _shut up_. 

“So, do you want me on my knees or back?” Stiles asks.

Peter lets his jacket fall to the floor. “Tell him to get on his knees, nephew.”

Dazed, Derek looks at Peter. “No, Stiles.”

Stiles moves to crawl over Derek, straddling the Alpha’s hips and laying over his chest. 

Der,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s ear. “I want him to watch you fuck me.” He moans, rubbing himself against the older man. 

Stiles places Derek’s on his ass so he can feel how his muscles shift with every movement. “Show him that you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,” Stiles continues seductively. Derek can feel his resolve weakening, feels his cock hard and his desire to fill Stiles becomes almost a need. 

“ _Please_ , baby.” Stiles sits up. “How do you want me?” he asks as he begins to jerk himself off over Derek. The smell of his precome, of his desire, is making it harder to resist.

“Answer his question, Derek.” Peter watches him, arms crossed over his chest, muscles bulging and easily seen through the thin fabric of his shirt. And those jeans, those jeans unable to hide the bulge of Peter’s cock. Derek shivvers.

“Move to the corner, Creeper McCreep,” Stiles commands. “No touching, Peter.” 

“I won’t touch as long as he knows what he’s doing, Stiles,” Peter huffs.

“Fuck off, Peter,” Derek growls. “Do as he says and move to the corner.” Derek sits up, pulling Stiles towards him to leave a mark on the slender neck of his boyfriend. 

“You want him to see me fuck you,” Derek rumbles, “watch you moan and scream my name.”

“Fuck,” Stiles whispers as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. “That’s what I want.”

Derek helps Stiles lay on the bed, his movement slow and seductive. His boyfriend lays on his belly, arching his hips and presenting his ass. Derek strokes Stiles’ ass, and Stiles can feel his skin flush with arousal like he’s never known.

Derek slaps Stiles on his ass before he can register what’s happening. “Shit,” Stiles curses and arches into the touch. 

“Do you want this?” Derek slaps his dick against Stiles’ hole. 

“Y-yes,” Stiles moans.

“You did so good opening yourself up, Stiles. Like you expected to get fucked.” Peter praises and it makes Derek’s hackles rise. He bares his fangs at his uncle and begins to open Stiles with his tongue. 

When Derek determines Stiles is loose enough, he pushes in, groaning at the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. 

Stiles opens his eyes and watches Peter grope himself over his jeans, cockhead peeking over the waistband. 

Another thrust, hard and deep, has Stiles moaning. Derek spits over his hole. It makes the slide smoother and wetter. Stiles groans. He wants to feel fuller and begs for more. Derek gives him what he wants, pushes a finger in alongside his cock, and it stings a little. 

“Lube, lube, lube,” Stiles chants as he pats around the bed to find the bottle he threw on it before Derek got out of the shower. When he finds it, he pushes it towards Derek. He feels the cold liquid drip down his crack, over his entrance and down to his balls. “Shit that’s cold.” The chuckle is cut off by a moan as Derek continues his ruthless fucking. 

“Look how much you like that, Stiles.” Peter’s voice is closer to the bed. “His cock is dripping.” 

Derek watches his uncle drop his shirt and pants on the floor by the bed. 

“Maybe I don’t need to fuck him.” Peter leers. “Why doesn’t Stiles fuck _me_ instead?”

“Peter is only here to watch. Right, Stiles?” Derek growls, his eyes burning Alpha red. 

“Derek…” Stiles trails off on a moan. 

“No,” Derek says with finality. 

“Der.” Stiles pulls himself up to kneel, back to Derek’s chest. “Let me fuck him,” he whispers against Derek’s ear. “So he’ll know how it feels but never have it again.”

“Stiles,” Derek snaps. Stiles turns towards him, kissing his cheek, his mouth. “Just this once,” he breathes against Derek’s lips.

Derek can never deny him anything when he begs like this. “He doesn’t touch you,” he growls. “And never again.”

Stiles turns his head to watch as Peter crawls in front of him, ass towards Stiles. 

“Okay, you little shit.” Peter grins. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Stiles kisses Derek before turning his body towards Peter. He grabs the lube and pours it over his own cock before pushing into Peter. He bottoms out, and waits for Derek to enter him.

Peter’s groan is filthy as he pushes back with every thrust from both Derek and Stiles. It takes them a minute to get a good rhythm, with Peter riding Stiles’s cock and Derek fucking into Stiles. The younger moan moans, his head turning to Derek for a filthy kiss as he comes. The older men following soon after. Peter turns slightly, eyes flashing blue and a self-satisfied smirk— 

Derek wakes up startled, growling as the remnants of his mind come into focus. He’s in bed with Stiles. His boyfriend, splayed along his side. Nightmare, he thinks as he gathers Stiles to him and forces himself to go back to sleep. 

Later, Derek walks down the stairs to join Stiles in the kitchen. 

“Morning, Der-bear,” his boyfriend leans over to plant a kiss on Derek’s cheek. 

“Mmm,” Derek grunts as he pours himself a cup of coffee. 

He’s about to talk to Stiles about his dream from the night before when he hears the loft door open, his uncle strutting into his space. 

A cocky smirk is pasted on his face. “Derek,” he grins and then leers at his boyfriend, “Stiles,” he says in a seductive voice. 

He watches as Stiles’ neck blushes slightly and he stares at them wide-eyed.


End file.
